Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-5k-4(2k+5)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ -5k {-4(}\gray{2k+5}{)} $ $ -5k {-8k-20} $ Combine the $k$ terms: $ {-5k - 8k} - 20$ $ {-13k} - 20$ The simplified expression is $-13k-20$